recoveryroadseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte Graham
Charlotte Graham is a main character on Recovery Road and the mother of protagonist Maddie Graham. She is currently shown to be struggling with coming to terms with her daughters addiction and the guilt felt within. Biography Charlotte was married to Jamie Graham, with whom she had Maddie. Based on their family photo, it seems that Maddie's upbringing was healthy. However, Charlotte felt that Maddie's bond with Jamie was stronger and they got each other more. After Jamie's death, Charlotte became a single parent. Whilst she has a good relationship with her daughter, at some point, she started to think Maddie may have a problem and turned to her guidance counselor, Cynthia in order to keep an eye on her. When it was discovered that Maddie was drinking at school, Charlotte obliged to Maddie going to live at Springtime Meadows. However since then she seems to have doubted her decision on several occasions. Charlotte is a very independent woman and seems to have a good job. She's trying to do the best by her daughter although sometimes she doesn't understand everything. Overall she has a good relationship with Maddie and is supporting her through everything. However, she does seem lonely. Appearance Charlotte is a middle-aged African-American woman. She has a dark complexion and prominent brown eyes. Her hair is a dark brown and is always styles to perfection in a straight shoulder length cut, or with slight curls at the bottom. Her overall style is very formal and presentable and her wealth shows through her clothing. Season One Blackout Charlotte is first seen in the car to school questioning Maddie about the whereabouts of her car, which she has no idea about. However, Charlotte believes Maddie's lies. Then later on, after being caught with alcohol, Maddie sits with Charlotte in the guidance counsellor, Cynthia’s office. Cynthia confronts Maddie about the bottle of ‘water’ in her locker which turns out to be vodka. Charlotte is furious at Maddie who denies everything until she’s made to take a blood alcohol test which shows she’s been drinking. Cynthia gives Maddie an ultimatum of twenty-four hours in detox and 90 days at a sober living facility or expulsion. Charlotte makes the decision for her, saying she’ll go to the sobriety house. Maddie is not happy about having to go to detox and looks very upset as she says goodbye to her mom. After her 24 hours, she is seen in the car with Charlotte and she's not happy. As they arrive at Springtime Meadows, they are greated by lots of smiling faces. Then in the office, she meets head counsellor Craig who informs her of the rules, like earning the right to use her phone, chores and the fact that she can’t go home on weekends. Maddie remains defiant throughout the entire ordeal, even trying to insult Craig at points. Charlotte just seems slightly overwhelmed and tries to keep Maddie in line. She says an emotional goodbye to her. A few days later, Maddie sits outside as Charlotte approaches, letting her know that they found her car and that there was a used condom wrapper. Maddie is shocked, but says nothing. On that same day, Cynthia visits Charlotte who has found Maddie's stash of drugs and alcohol. She seems dissapointed in herself and then reveals that she was the one who asked Cynthia to keep an eye on Maddie and search her locker. That night after Doug is arrested, Cynthia and Charlotte approach Maddie. Worried about her, Cynthia suggests moving Maddie to a teen treatment center, but Maddie quickly refuses and claims that this is where she needs to be. Later, Charlotte throws away all the drink and drugs Maddie had been hiding. The Art of the Deal Charlotte is shown to be struggling with Maddie not being at home and the guilt she feels. She attempts to text her, forgetting she doesn't have her phone. Then, whilst shopping, she runs into an old friend Bri and then proceeds to lie about how Maddie is doing as if to save face. Bri suggests they meet for drinks which Charlotte seems to agree on. Later on that day, whilst sitting at home, Charlotte then phones Bri and confesses that she lied earlier, she appears to tell her about Maddie’s situation, and is left looking emotional when she hangs up. Surrender Charlotte stops by to visit Maddie and bring some things for her. She realizes she isn't there, and finds Cynthia in the kitchen. When Charlotte finds out where they sent Maddie without her permission, she gets very upset and starts reconsidering ever bringing her to this house. Then in the office, she is upset by how Cynthia mislead her about Springtime Meadows. Despite Cynthia's persuasion attempts, Charlotte is still refusing to accept that it's the best place for Maddie and Cynthia tells her that she shouldn't pull her out just because she's lonely. Charlotte is annoyed by this and leaves. Later on, in the kitchen, Charlotte meets Margarita who suprises her at how she acts. Then Cynthia apologises, however she remains adamant that she's going to do what's best for her child. Later, in Trish and Maddie's room, Charlotte learns that Maddie is being forced to do chores and cook here; things she was never able to get her to do back home. Charlotte realizes that this house has a lot more to offer than she thought. Then in the kitchen, she witnesses Margarita give Trish a job and decides that this is the best place for Maddie and then leaves. Maddie later finds the famiy photo her mom left in her room. Parties Without Borders Charlotte is out at lunch with Maddie discussing life at Springtime Meadows. Maddie admits it's not that bad. Then she attempts to convince her to let her go out with Zach on his birthday. Charlotte doesn't seem convinced at first, but Maddie promises that she won't drink and it'll just be her and Zach. The next day, Wes and Rebecca are playing cards when Charlotte arrives. She awkwardly greets Rebecca and asks her how she's been, but there is little-to-no response. Then Maddie comes down and they leave. My Loose Thread Whilst at work Charlotte discovers that Cynthia is going to be Maddie's sponsor. She acts like she's okay with it, but obviously isn't. At Charlotte's work, Charlotte is impressed to find that Wes used to work for a contracter, Jim Leno. Then Maddie tells Maddie about Cynthia being her sponsor. Charlotte questions the idea of a 'sponsor' and Wes gives her more information. Charlotte seems uncomfortable with the amount Maddie would be sharing with Cynthia and both her and Wes find it weird that Maddie's sponsor is her school guidance counsellor. Then outside, Charlotte and Cynthia continue to talk about the sponsor issue. Charlotte thinks it's a conflict of interest sue to her fiance and job. She's makes it clear that she wants Maddie to have a strong relationship with her mother, not Cynthia. Cynthia accepts that and even suggests Charlotte go to meeting to understand more, but Charlotte still makes it clear she does not want Maddie to be sponsored by Cynthia and tells her to 'get over herself' Heaven Backwards Charlotte is only seen a few times in this episode. She goes to Margarita's in order to talk to another mother about the issue with Cynthia. Margarita seems supportive of her and agrees. Then Charlotte brings up how close Maddie and Wes are and Margarita gives her the idea of getting Wes to work for her. Later Charlotte calls Wes and offers him a job. Sick as Our Secrets Whilst working with Charlotte, Wes talks to her about Maddie. He accidentally lets it slip that Cynthia is still her sponsor. Charlotte seems mad about this. As Wes finished up the chair he's working on Charlotte opens up about these feelings of anger and vents about Maddie. Wes suggests she go to an al-anon meeting. He suggests she's codependent and reminds her about letting Maddie go to the party in episode four. Charlotte quickly becomes standoffish and thanks Wes, asking him to go. Later at the Al-Anon meeting, Wes talks about his addiction compared to his moms and how chaotic his life is. Charlotte walks in as he's talking. Later as she's getting coffee she meets Alan who makes her coffee and comforts her about the program. Then Wes comes over and Charlotte aplogises and asks him to come back to work on Wednesday. The next day Charlotte returns to the Al-Anon meeting with coffee for Alan. The Weaklings The episode starts with a flashback of Charlotte the night before episode 1. She has a nightmare about losing a young Maddie and then wakes up to find that Maddie isn't home. Then in the present she sits in the dining room at Springtime Meadows when Rebecca comes out of the kitchen. The pair share a fairly awkward exchange where Charlotte talks about Rebeccas sister's graduation party, which Charlotte and Maddie are invited to. Rebecca makes it clear that she is the 'baclk sheep' of her family. Then Maddie comes downstairs complaining and Rebecca tells her not to go to the party before storming off. Maddie and her mom talk about how bad the Grangers are but Charlotte insists they go. Maddie tries to get out of it by saying she's going to the movies with Wes but when he enters he says she should go. Maddie can't get out of it and leaves for the party. In the car Charlotte questions Maddie about Rebecca, Maddie informs her her family never visit. Then she tells her that her friends know about her situation and that her and Zach broke up. Charlotte is upset that Maddie didn't tell her. There is then a flashback to the night Maddie was out, Charlotte calls the police and pesters them to find Maddie. The police officer indirectly suggests Charlotte should've done a better job at parenting. As Maddie and Charlotte arrive at Penelope's graduation Maddie looks miserable. Charlotte asks Maddie to try enjoy herself and have her back. Maddie agrees to pretend to have a good time. Inside they are greeted by Bri. She asks Maddie about her school, Maddie lies through her teeth and makes everything appear fine before walking off to see Cynthia. Bri is happy to see Maddie is okay and asks Charlotte if she's okay. Charlotte assures her they're fine and then is distracted as Rebecca walks in. Later on, Maddie and Charlotte run into Rebecca's parents. Pamela is really happy to see Maddie. Charlotte schmoozes with the pair as they talk about how proud they are. Maddie tries to keep a straight face through all of it. Charlotte talks with Marcus about his work as Pamela takes Maddie aside. After a while Charlotte is pulled away by Cynthia who wants to talk. They go out onto the dock. Cynthia assures Charlotte her motives are purely to help. Then Charlotte is irritated when she realises Cynthia knew about the breakup and asks her if she's found another sponsor yet. Cynthia says she's trying. Marcus prepares to make a speech. He talks about Penelope and how proud he is. Charlotte watches appalled as he calls her 'the perfect daughter' and makes a subtle comment about Rebecca, prompting her to walk off. Charlotte watches as Maddie stands up to him. Marcus insists Charlotte stop her. She doesn't, she stands and joins in. They both stand there as people film their speech. Maddie ends telling them they don't deserve Rebecca. On the car ride home, Charlotte tells Maddie how proud she is of her. Maddie thanks her mom for standing by her. There is another flashback of Charlotte after Maddie comes home. She deletes the missed calls from her phone and then finds the vodka in the water bottle. Charlotte then goes into her room and calls Cynthia, asking her to do a search of Maddie's locker. Back in the present it seems that Charlotte is going to tell her, but changes her mind and just says she's kind of seeing someone (referring to Alan). Maddie says she's interested in someone too, Charlotte knows it's Wes. Relationships Gallery Category:Characters